Silver And Gold
by FLAMMING Guitar 98
Summary: Hermione and Draco had been dating since sixth year, and now keeping their relationship a secret is becoming harder and harder. Will they be able to do it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Better then review! CHECK OUT THE SEQUAL IT'S NEVER OVER.!
1. Chapter 1

When Grey Turns To Silver

Chapter 1- How I've Missed You

_Prologue:_

During their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione's trips to the library seemed, if possible, even more frequent. The boys assumed that her Ancient Runes class had become harder since her third year, but they were wrong, entirely. Hermione, although she claimed to be going to the library in order to study, would be meeting up with her love, her Draco. It has been months now, and Hermione was longing for her true love again. But their romance was forced to be kept a secret, because if any one knew of them, it was certain that Draco would be disowned, and Hermione would have that on her shoulders for the rest of her life. The only question that Hermione and Draco have for each other, is do they have a future? Could they ever be happy? Only time would truly tell. 

**How I've missed you…**

Her heart pounded in her ears. It had been three months since she saw him last, and she was curious to know if he had changed at all. She was in her parent's car on the way to Kings Cross station in London to catch the Hogwarts express. It was raining outside.

Flashback

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the rain?" asked Hermione sweetly as they stood on a balcony outside of the Charms room. It had been storming out for days this April, and it hadn't stopped yet.

Draco couldn't care less of course. He was only interested in listening to the girl he loved. _The girl he loved…_ he thought to himself as he answered,

"No, you never told me, but I always knew that you did." Hermione grinned at her secret boyfriend, and her heart skipped a beat like it always had whenever he spoke. The downpour was becoming heavy, and his hair was getting soaked. Elegantly gorgeous, but, soaked all the same.

"I love you Draco…" mumbled Hermione as she suddenly hugged him. Her head only hit the bottom of his chin comfortably, and Draco smiled at his girlfriends surprise hug.

"I love you too 'Mione…" said Draco as he bent to kiss the top of her head.

Back to reality

_It had been so simple then…_ thought Hermione as she continued to stare at the rain. The Weasley's had told Hermione's parents about the Malfoys, and how they discriminated against those who had muggle parentage. Hermione had no knowledge of this conversation between the Weasley's and her parents, and thought they would be happy for her when she mentioned her new boyfriend at the beginning of the summer.

_No boy like _that_ will be able to date our daughter. You'll just have to write to the lad m'dear._

The words still rung through her head like wildfire. She obviously hadn't written to Draco telling him so. As a matter of fact, she hadn't written to him _at all_. She had done it for Draco's sake. She didn't want her Draco to be thrown out of the home he loved, and she certainly didn't want to ruin Draco's relationship with his parents (although Hermione didn't like them very much).

Hermione's eyes hadn't left the rain drops, even when the car came to a halt. Hermione sat still, watching the rain fall from the sky.

"Come on darling!" rang the voice of Mrs. Granger distantly. "Hermione! Come on! Get out of the car!"

"What? Oh, sorry Mum…" mumbled Hermione. She reached into the seat next to her, grabbed her large trunk, and stepped out into the rain. Every rain drop that hit her face made her anticipate seeing Draco more and more. Her heart pounded faster and faster until,

"See you soon love!" said Mrs. Granger as they approached the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. "How about Christmas?"

"I dunno Mum, maybe. I'll write to you loads though, I promise." said Hermione some what distantly. With out any final goodbyes Hermione ran through the barrier onto the magical platform.

It had been as she had always remembered. The bustling wizard parents, the students and their pets, and-

"Hermione!" screamed a tall red-headed boy. Hermione spun quickly to see none other then Ron Weasley.

Ron walked over quickly and before he could say a word, Hermione pulled him into a large hug and said, "Oh Ron, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, same here." Ron said happily. Hermione looked around for a while and noticed that some one wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione. Ron looked around himself and seemed slightly confused.

"I dunno, I thought I saw him before. He's probably gone off to talk to Sam." said Ron.

"Oh…" mumbled Hermione. _Sam…_ thought Hermione irritably. Sam thought she was _so_ brilliant, just because she was a _rebel_. What could Harry possibly see in _her_? She wasn't very _smart_, she wasn't very _nice_, well, not to Hermione anyways. 

Flashback

"So, Harry, who've you been meeting?" asked Hermione on their way back from dinner.  
Harry blushed and tried to hide his grin.

"I've honestly no idea what you're talking about Hermione. I've been in detention." said Harry.

"Honestly Harry, you can't lie to _me_. I know you get detention once in a while, but you haven't had it this often before. Besides, I'm in all of your classes you idiot." said Hermione.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. It's Samantha Watson." said Harry.

_"What?"_

"Yeah, I know, me and Sam, but, I dunno, she's really cool!" said Harry. His face reddened even more, and Hermione could swear on her life that his eyes were twinkling.

"But, Harry, she's a bit, I dunno, _tough_, don't you think?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, _yeah,_ that's what I like about her." 

Reality again

"Honestly Ron, I don't understand why Harry's with-" began Hermione, but she stopped when she saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walk past. Before she could stop it, a smile spread across Hermione's lips, until Ron noticed Malfoy walking past. 

"What are _you_ staring at?" asked Draco in a cold voice Hermione knew didn't belong to her boyfriend. Ron's faced reddened as he stared at Draco.

"Nothing special, just some ugly twit…" said Ron.

"Just because you're jealous Weasley…" began Draco as he and the boys walked away. 

Ron quickly calmed down and muttered something like, "Why would I?"

Hermione ignored this and simply watched her boyfriend walk away. He turned and winked at her, and any worry of him that she had went away a little bit.

Ron's attention on the other hand was elsewhere. He was busy focusing on the girl coming out of the train.

She was sort of in her Hogwarts uniform but her tie was un-done and she wasn't wearing her robe. Her somewhat untidy dark brown hair had a creative streak of red here and there, and her eyes were a deep hazel.

This was Samantha Watson:

She was one of the many less noticeable lower year Gryffindor's in years past, until last year when her father was reported dead. Many of her friends considered her drastic change in personality, style, and attitude effects of this sadness, and when Samantha no longer talked to them, everyone knew it was. She certainly had detention more than many of the other students, and was one of the few who actually didn't seam to care.

In Ron's eyes, Harry's attraction for her seamed immediate once he noticed her, and wasn't surprised in the least bit that she agreed to date him.

At this current moment in time however, Sam seemed very flushed and happy about something. Ron figured out what made her happy about a split second before it happened, and that was when Harry came out of the train following Sam, gave her a hug from behind, and began to kiss her neck.

Hermione found this act quite repulsing. Why _her_ Harry? Why not some one _nice_ like Ginny?

But this was only a secondary thought in Hermione's mind. Her brain was still following Draco, and she decided to leave Harry and Sam be, and bid Ron a quick farewell before she went off to do her 'head girl duties'.

Her mind still racing at the thought of Draco, her step was quick as she followed his path into the Head boy and girl compartment.

When she entered the train's compartment, she stood outside of the door first to listen to what was going on inside.

_"Go on you two, I have important things to do."_ came Draco's cold voice.

_"But come on Malfoy, we need money for chocolate frogs"_ came the deep slow voice of Crabbe or Goyle, Hermione couldn't tell.

_"Fine, my God, take it and get out…_" came Draco's cold voice again. The two large things left the compartment, shot a nasty look at Hermione, and left. Hermione's eyes followed them for a moment, and she entered the compartment herself.

"Ah.." she sighed in order to get Draco's attention. His head shot up to see Hermione's bright smiling face. "So _this_ is my head boy, is it?"

Draco couldn't help but grin widely and stare at Hermione. Hermione seemed to only have changed slightly. Her hair had become elegant curls rather than the slight frizz she had when he fell in love with her. Although his love was stronger, his want for her had grown, and it seemed she had become a more sensual person.

They started walking and met half-way in the compartment. Their lips met for what felt like an eternity.

This is the kiss Hermione and Draco share:

Take the feeling you had when you had your first kiss. Multiply that by infinity and that is Hermione and Draco's kiss. The tenderness that Hermione feels is indeed the touch of Draco's mouth against her own. She places her hand on Draco's face, and surprisingly feels a small amount of stubble growing beneath her hand, but Hermione enjoys this feeling. Her eyes, although closed, would light up if they were open, and her heart is singing a beautiful song. She places her other arm around Draco's waist and she can feel his slender and elegant back.

Draco also feels something this powerful. Hermione's mouth is soft, and as his hand caresses her hair, he is reminded about what they share as a couple. He can't help but to rap his arm around her waist and feel her beautiful shape. When he feels her arm around his waist as well, his heart begins to pound, possibly because he has a bad habit of expecting something more then what's going to happen, but all the same, he is seriously enjoying this moment with the girl he loves. 

That is the kiss that Hermione and Draco share.

"Oh Draco…" sighed Hermione.

"It's so good to see you love." mumbled Draco in Hermione's ear.

_This is the Draco I know…_ thought Hermione.

"How I've missed you…" began Hermione.

"I know, I know, me too. I missed you too Hermione. I'm so sorry I didn't write-"

"It's better that you didn't Draco." said Hermione softly. Draco didn't need to ask what she meant, he already knew.

"It's so wonderful to see you Hermione." said Draco as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Yes it is wonderful to be with each other again…" sighed Hermione.

For what felt like an hour when it was only maybe thirty seconds or so, they continued to hold each other and mumble sweet things, until a murmur came toward their door.

"Oh, those damn prefects…" mumbled Draco.

Hermione loosened her grip and said, "Come on love, we've a job to do…" Draco nodded and watched Hermione leave him and sit on the bench.

_I'm in love with perfection_ thought Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I Remeber It Well

**I remember it well…**

"Okay, so you guys understand what you're supposed to do at school this year?" asked Hermione kindly to the fifth year students. All of them smiled and nodded, and Draco said, "Okay, then you can all run along to your little friends…"

Many of the prefects looked dumbstruck and left.

"Draco, that wasn't very nice," said Hermione. Draco looked only slightly guilty.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" said Draco. Hermione smiled and cuddled up to Draco. They held hands and they just stared at each other.

Draco grinned widely, and Hermione was curious to find out what he was thinking about. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"The day we fell in love. Do you remember?" asked Draco.

"Oh yes…" sighed Hermione." I remember it well…"

This is how Draco and Hermione fell in love:

Some say it was actually out of pity, after all, the two had found each other pathetic in one way or another. Hermione felt that he was only a pawn in his father's legacy, while Draco believed Hermione was weak because she hid behind her books and her brains. It had occurred when Ron was in the hospital wing after he broke his wrist in a Quidditch game, and there for could not keep a check on the hallways that Friday evening.

Hermione was saddened by the fact that Draco Malfoy would be inspecting the corridors with her rather then her best friend, and was ultimately determined to avoid actually talking to Draco. Draco felt the same.

I guess you could compare their night together with a fairy tale; everything is horrible, you're miserable, angry, and lonely. But then something great happens, such as an enchanted candlestick tells you that the beast who has captured you only wishes to be your friend, or a plump woman with wings arrives out of no where giving you a few horses, a pretty dress, and a pair of glass slippers so you can go meet the prince. And then by the end of the story, you have finally reached a happy ending.

The only difference is, the good thing occurred unexpectedly. They only had each other, no enchanted candlestick and no plump woman with wings. This was simply misery with a different attitude.

Draco had nearly forgotten about his hallway inspecting duties when he was in his pajama bottoms and was about to fall asleep. After all, he normally did it with Pansy, and she was already asleep. When he realized that he was supposed to be in the hallways with Granger, he dashed into an old pair of jeans and didn't even comb his hair. 

Hermione, meanwhile, was waiting in the entrance hall by the grand staircase. _I knew he would be late,_ thought Hermione. _If he doesn't show up, I swear…_

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently when she suddenly spotted Draco running from the direction of the dungeons, panting. She shot him a loathing look and spat, "You're late."

"Sorry, Granger," mumbled Draco. His cold grey eyes looked up at Hermione as he bent to tie his shoe. He examined her face, and he realized how annoyed she was, and he actually felt somewhat _guilty_. It was hard to believe that a mudblood like Granger could have such an effect on your conscience.

Hermione's eyes were still looking down on the disgrace that she was to be inspecting the corridors with. _This is how it's supposed to be…_ thought Hermione. _Me looking down on him…_

Draco finished tying his shoe and stood up next to Hermione, he was about a head taller then her, and he couldn't help but look down Hermione's pajama shirt.

"Nice pillows there, Granger," said Malfoy slyly.

Hermione gasped and scowled at Draco. "I knew you were a jerk, but I had no _idea_ you were a pervert too…"

"Sorry, couldn't help but notice…" mumbled Draco. The two stood in silence for a while, and Hermione realized they were behind schedule.

"Come on, Malfoy, we've only got three hours to do this before we get in trouble too. Let's go," said Hermione quickly.

"Lead the way, Granger," sighed Draco. Hermione glared at him once more and continued to walk.

They were not finding anyone important besides teachers, house elves, ghosts, and Filch, and were ultimately bored. After all, what were they supposed to do? Actually _speak_ to each other? One could not blame some one in that situation for being bored.

An hour had passed, and most of the teachers were either in their office, or sleeping. Filch was keeping a check on the restricted areas, and the house elves were probably busy attending to the house common rooms and what not, and were no where to be seen. The ghosts were probably doing something else where, and Hermione and Draco felt quite alone doing their duties.

Draco was of course as bored as he could possibly be, at least when he did his duties with Pansy they would go make fun of Moaning Myrtle. But what on earth could he do with Granger? She wasn't like Pansy, and she _certainly_ wasn't like him.

Hermione was bored as well, although she liked contributing to her school she would _much_ rather be doing this with Ron. He used to be able to joke around with her and manage to entertain her when things weren't very exciting. She glanced over at Malfoy.

Malfoy met her gaze. He looked at her suspiciously and asked, "What are you _staring_ at, Granger?" 

"Nothing really, I just thought maybe we should acknowledge each other if we're stuck doing this for two more hours," said Hermione.

"Well, _fine_, Granger. I'll just have an _amazing_ time chatting with you. So, nice _weather_ out lately, isn't it?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Actually, Malfoy, I think the weather _has_ been quite lovely out lately," said Hermione.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about? It's been storming out for days," said Malfoy.

"I'm fully aware, Malfoy," said Hermione.

Malfoy looked at Hermione oddly and said, "You're an odd person, Granger."

"You've your opinions…" mumbled Hermione.

Draco glared at her again, but decided to ignore her odd statement about the weather, and turned away. He continued to face forward and continue walking on Granger's left side. He avoided her stare, although he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder. He glanced at her multiple times, just to know her expression, to know what she was thinking, and it was as if he could actually _tell_. He felt that she was thinking something along the lines of, _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_, but after all, Draco did have a bad habit of expecting more then what was to come.

When Draco's eyes were wondering, he spotted Peeves the poltergeist on the verge of dropping a water balloon on Granger's head.

Draco had no idea why he did it, had no idea if he even willingly did it or not, but when that water balloon fell, he pushed Granger out of the way and got soaked with the water balloon himself.

"Hardy har har…" began Peeves."The little Slithery snake wet himself, did he? Hehehehehe…"

Hermione began to giggle. Malfoy's expression was priceless. He looked absolutely dumbstruck, but didn't have his usual scowl.

When Peeves disappeared, Malfoy looked at Hermione's giggling face and smiled angrily. "Real funny, isn't it, Granger?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

"Come on Malfoy, you have to admit it was kind of funny…" said Hermione, still trying to stifle her giggles. Malfoy chuckled and looked away.

"Thank you by the way…" began Hermione."I would _never_ be able to fix my hair again." 

"Don't mention it…" mumbled Malfoy, still kind of smiling. Hermione found this odd. Draco was actually quite good looking when he wasn't so angry and rude.

Draco could swear on his life that Granger's eyes began to gleam. Draco couldn't say he wasn't happy about it, he obviously must have felt something for Granger if he instinctively pushed her out of the way of a water balloon.

"I bet you and your friends were really happy in our fourth year…" said Draco smiling still.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"When that Moody bloke turned me into a ferret, remember?" asked Malfoy jokingly.

Hermione laughed again and said, "That wasn't Moody, and yes, I remember it well. Ron freaked out on me. 'I want to remember this moment forever, Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!'" said Hermione.

Malfoy even chuckled at this. "Do you like that Weasley chap?" he asked.

"Well, I've thought about it…" sighed Hermione."But he's confusing," she said.

"How's that?" asked Draco curiously.

"Well, I dunno. Every time he seems like he's going to ask me out, it's like he changes his mind and decided he likes some one else, or he might just be chickening out. I don't know," said Hermione.

"Oh, so d'you think you guys will ever be like, in item?" asked Draco.

"No, I doubt it. At least not while we're at Hogwarts," said Hermione. 

"Hmph…"

They remained in silence for a moment, and then suddenly, they both suddenly realized that they were friends.

When they both came to this odd realization, they stared at each other, they stared for at least ten seconds or so, and finally looked away.

Draco learned a lot about Hermione, and that her hiding behind her books had nothing to do with weakness, but rather that she was responsible, possibly pressured into this odd responsibility.

Hermione realized Draco couldn't be _exactly_ like his father. After all, would Lucius Malfoy ever push a muggle-born out of the way of any danger, let alone a water balloon?

This was too hard on Draco, he couldn't _possibly_ be friends with a mudblood!  
He had to find a way to avoid this. He waited about another ten minutes, until they came near a recently mopped floor. Hermione was walking with out notice of the water, and she continued to walk toward the puddle.

_Will this work?_ thought Draco. _Surely it will_…

Hermione eventually fell into the puddle and fell backward into Draco, after all, they were friends now, why wouldn't he help her up?

Little did she know what was going through Malfoy's head. "Ew, get _off _of me mudblood…" as he pushed her away so that she fell onto the ground.

Hermione scratched her chin on the floor. And was in severe pain, not physical of course, but emotional. This was one of Hermione's bad habits. Jumping to conclusions about people. She jumped to conclusion often before, and she jumped to the conclusion that Draco actually wasn't so bad, and now she looked like an idiot. 

"Ugh, I can't believe I actually _fell_ for that!" screamed Hermione.

"Of course you did mudblood. You think I actually was nice because I wanted to be? I thought you were supposed to be _smart_, Granger."

Tears began to swell up in Hermione's eyes. Her face was reddening, and she couldn't think of better words to scream rather than, "I HATE YOU!"

After she screamed this, she ran down to the other end of the hall and stopped, leaned against a wall, and began to cry hysterically.

Now, when this kind of thing happens t most of us, we always expect it to get a little bit better, and think, _They better come and say sorry!_ and normally, they never come, and they never say sorry. At least not right away anyway. But this time, it is not the case.

Draco's eyes continued to follow Hermione, and they never turned away. Not even when she slumped against the wall and broke into hysterics. Draco's conscience was going insane, and also, he was _definitely_ a sucker for crying girls.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" yelled Malfoy. He ran down the hall next to her, and slumped against the wall aswell. 

"I'm _really_ sorry, I don't know what exactly came over me. I guess, I dunno…"

"What were you so _scared_ of Malfoy? Making a new _friend?_ Maybe one who isn't exactly like your _father?_" cried Hermione.

"You know what? You're absolutely right!" said Draco. Hermione looked at Draco, puzzled, and wanted to know exactly what he meant.

"What d'you mean?" asked Hermione. Draco slid down so that he was now sitting on the floor. Hermione did the same.

"Hermione, you could never _truly_ understand. I don't _hate_ my father per say, but he's a cruel man. Did you know my first friend was a half-blood?" asked Draco.

Hermione shook her head, interested in what Draco had to say. "Yeah, his name was Jonathon Temple, he was my neighbor," said Draco. Hermione stayed listening intently.

"My father never knew Jonathon was a half-blood until he asked his mother about his father," said Draco. He stopped talking for a moment, and looked like he might begin to cry himself.

"D-Draco, what happened?" asked Hermione. Draco looked at Hermione's own tear-stained face, and felt that it was right to tell her.

"My father s-said that, th-that Jonathon was gone and he wouldn't be coming back. Then I over-heard him talking to my mum that night, and he said that, that…"

He couldn't finish. It hurt too much. Hermione looked at Draco's eyes and couldn't help but ask, "Come on Draco, tell me, what happened?"

He looked at her and he put together as much strength as he could. "He said he killed him. He killed a four year old, just because his father was a muggle," said Draco as a tear rolled down his face. "And he killed his mother too."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth, and saw that Draco started to cry a little bit more. Hermione pulled him into a hug, and could feel the cold tears against his warm face.

"I'm _so_ sorry…" mumbled Hermione. Hermione placed her hand on Draco's still sort of wet hair.

They stayed like this for a long moment, forgetting completely about their prefect duties. When Draco began to pull his head away, he noticed Hermione's hand didn't leave his head.

Both of their hearts began to pound. Hermione's ears were ringing. Draco's face was growing red. Hermione met some one new. This was not the Draco Malfoy who had been cruel to her. This was not the Draco Malfoy who hoped Lord Voldemort would come and kill her and everyone she loved.

That Draco Malfoy didn't seem to exist anymore.

Draco looked at Hermione in a similar way to how he had been thinking of her all night, only now; those feelings were beginning to make sense…sort of…

Hermione's hand, still firmly on Draco's soaked head, began to slide down to his face. Hermione never realized how good looking Draco Malfoy really was.

But that didn't matter right now.

He leaned in to kiss her, and their lips moved incredibly close to one another's. Finally, they touched. 

That is how Draco and Hermione fell in love.

"Oh, it was so _easy_ then…" mumbled Hermione.

"I know love, it's gotten harder to keep it a secret. I love you so much- I don't think I can do it anymore…" said Draco. 

"Draco, what are you trying to say?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Hermione, why all of this secrecy? I love you and you love me! Why should we act like this if we love each other as much as we say we do?" asked Draco.  
"Because, Harry and Ron will _never_ accept you, and your parents won't accept me either. This is something that nobody can understand, and why should we tell everyone and ruin it all when they never have to know," began Hermione as she chose to switch to a whisper. "And we can still be happy?"

Draco began to look angry. "Hermione, don't you understand? I don't _care_ what my father and mother think of me anymore. My father _killed_ a little boy, why would I care what a murderer thinks of me?" asked Draco.

Hermione's eyes saddened and she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "I don't want to think about this now, later perhaps…" sighed Hermione. Draco didn't want to stop talking about it, but he felt that he should let her be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Of Course

**Of course…. **

Hermione loved the winter time with Draco; especially during the Quidditch matches.

Gryffindor was playing against Hufflepuff of course, and Gryffindor was winning by a long shot. The two love birds could care less about the Quidditch match at the moment; because they were too busy looking in each other's eyes behind the bleachers. 

Hermione shivered slightly as she was against Draco's body, and this made Draco hold on to her more tightly. Hermione looked at Draco's face, and she noticed how his nose grew slightly pink due to the cold, and she couldn't help but kiss his nose lightly, and watch him grin.

"Why do you always do things like that?" asked Draco.

"I dunno, I never thought about why I do things like that. I'm just going to go with, 'because I love you so much,'" said Hermione cheerfully. Draco chuckled lightly and smiled once again. _This is too perfect…_ thought Draco.

"I can't believe that we're together. I never would have thought so, I never would have thought-" began Hermione.

"I know, me neither…" said Draco. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as she smelled Draco's cologne.

"I love you so much Draco…" mumbled Hermione as she looked at him, and he looked at her too. He bent his head down to kiss her lips again, and as usual, his lips warmed her heart.

"Hermione!" came Harry's voice distantly. "Hermione! Come on! We've won!" 

"Oh shit," mumbled Hermione. She quickly pulled away from Draco and stood up, but his hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, before you go," whispered Draco. He pulled her into a long, passionate kiss, and she whispered, "Goodbye love. I'll see you later."

Hermione quickly jumped out from behind the stands and bumped into Harry.

"Oh Harry!" screeched Hermione as if she were surprised. Harry chuckled and said,

"What on earth were you doing under there?" as he went to pull away the covers under the stands. 

"Harry, wait!" but he had already pulled them away. He looked around, and seemed confused. "What? There's nothing under there," said Harry.

Hermione needed to save herself. "Er, there's a faulty piece of wood back there, I'd gotten stuck trying to fix it…" she lied.

"Oh, well, whatever. Come on; let's get back to the common room. We're going to finish that essay for Snape," said Harry.

"What? You're not having a party?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, nah. I've got too much shit to do for Snape, and Ron's tired as it is. So's the rest of the team, after all, why wouldn't they be under _my_ leadership?" asked Harry jokingly. He had become the new Quidditch captain, and was one of their best yet. He was rumored to be even tougher then Oliver or Angelina, but that was hard to believe.

"Great game there, mate," said Ron as he caught up to the three of them. "Thanks, Ron," said Harry. "You did great too."

"You were _both_ wonderful," said Hermione.

"Oh, be _quiet_ you damn blood-traitors," came a cold voice Hermione never wanted to hear again.

The three turned to see Draco and his cronies behind them. Hermione looked at Draco skeptically, and was hoping he was just going to keep going, and that Harry and Ron would ignore him.

"Shove off Malfoy, you're just jealous that Gryffindor's in lead for the cup," spat Harry.

Hermione had no idea how to act. This, after all, was _not_ the Draco she knew and she had to pretend that that Draco didn't exist.

"Shows what you know, Potter. Slytherin won their match against Ravenclaw by 200 points yesterday," shouted Draco.

"Obviously you don't even pay attention, Malfoy. Gryffindor won by, oh, how much was it Ron?" asked Harry as if he didn't know.

"Not too sure mate, but I think it was around, oh, 250 to none today?" said Ron.

"Oh yeah! That's it!" said Harry sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, does it? Fifty points more? That's easy. You better spend some quality time with your ass, Potter, because it's not going to be there anymore when _I'm_ through with you next spring," said Malfoy. 

Hermione decided to act now. "I feel _so_ sorry for who ever has the hots for _you_, Malfoy, because that means no lad will _ever_ go near her with a ten-foot pole again!" she cried.

Draco looked at her oddly and winced, hoping this may have been a sign to Hermione; she continued to stare at him with severe loathing.

"How _dare_ you even think I could _ever_ be dirtier than you, you filthy little mudblood…" mumbled Draco so only Hermione could hear it.

Hermione felt like he had actually meant it, after all that is how he used to act when they hated each other. Her face began to redden, and her eyes watered even though she didn't want them to. Hermione welled up her strength and-

_POW! _

There was now a big, shiny, red bump on Draco's face.

_Oh, that's going to completely ruin his face…_ thought Hermione as she continued to look at him with fake loathing.

Draco looked at her with his kind eyes again as he started to chuckle.

"I have to say, Granger, you have a nice right hook," said Draco.

"Oh, go to hell you damn slug!" spat Hermione.

Draco looked at her oddly, or rather; he looked at her back oddly because she had just stormed off.

_Damnit, is she really angry with me? _thought Draco. _Maybe I did go a _bit_ far…_

Hermione was also thinking along these lines. _Did he mean what he said? _she thought. _I mean, my Lord, that was a bit harsh…_

Tears began to leak from her eyes. _Stop Hermione, calm down, you're over-reacting, besides, what will Harry and Ron think if they see me crying? They'll go insane…_ she thought to herself.

She was distant now, and Draco continued to stare at her from his current stance, having a hard time stopping himself from chasing after her. 

"She isn't…" began Harry. Ron looked in Hermione's direction as well, and said, "She is mate! You better not have hurt her, you stupid son of a bitch…" mumbled Ron as he looked at Draco. Draco said nothing, and kept a neutral expression on his face.

"Come on, mate…" said Ron. He ran in Hermione's direction, but Harry stayed where he was, and glared loathingly at Draco.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?" asked Draco.

"It's not my place," said Harry. Draco wasn't absolutely sure what he meant by this, but he decided not to question it any further.

Ron had reached Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, what did he say-?" began Ron, but Hermione became hysterical. She pulled Ron into a huge hug and cried into his shoulders.

"It seemed so real, it just…it didn't seam right…" mumbled Hermione. This made no sense to Ron whatsoever.

"What's not right Hermione? Has this got to do with Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione looked at Ron, and cried out one last sob.

"Of course…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Why He Hates The Secret So

**Why he hates the secret so…**

"It seemed so real, it just…it didn't seam right…" mumbled Hermione. This made no sense to Ron whatsoever.

"What's not right Hermione? Has this got to do with Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione looked at Ron, and cried out one last sob.

"Of course…"

Ron's eyes looked concerned, and he bent down so he was eye-level with Hermione.

"Please, Hermione, what did he say to you?" asked Ron.

This is what's going through Ron's head, right now:

He always hated seeing Hermione upset, no matter what kind of upset, whether it was sad, or scared, or even angry. This was because he loved her.

No, not like a sister. He _loved_ her.

He had wanted to kill Malfoy for this reason. He always seemed to upset her in some way, whether it was calling her ugly, or making fun of him and Harry, or calling her a mudblood.

He knew that Hermione would be happier with Malfoy gone, just somehow, gone.

He was going to kill Malfoy at this moment; he wanted to run to his scrawny little thing of a body and kill him, right now, but he knew that this would upset Hermione further, and he would rather die than do that.

That was what was going through Ron's head.

"No, Ron," mumbled Hermione, still sobbing. "It's silly, and it's unimportant. I don't want you getting in trouble," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I _don't care._ Tell me, _what did Malfoy say?_" asked Ron again. 

"He just-" began Hermione. Hermione had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell Ron that he called her a mudblood, because he would murder him. She couldn't tell him everything _and_ that he called her a mudblood, because Ron would kill him _and_ hate Hermione forever.

"Ron, he called me a mudblood, but I'm not really hurt by it," started Hermione. Ron threw an angry glare at Draco, and began to get angry.

"That bastard! I'm so sick of him Hermione, this is _it_…" started Ron.

"Ron! Calm down! I _seriously_ don't mind, I'm just-"

"Hermione, stop pretending! I know that bugs you, and I'm sick of-"

"Ron! I don't care, okay! If you care about me, you won't go getting in trouble!" yelled Hermione.

Ron thought about this for a moment and decided to listen to Hermione. He just grabbed her in a hug, and mumbled, "All right Hermione, it's just, I dunno, it irks my nerves when he says stuff like that. I'm sorry I over-reacted." 

_That damn Weasley bloke is hugging my girlfriend!_ thought Malfoy angrily. He threw and angry glance at Harry, who looked at him oddly. 

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" asked Harry as he kicked the snow a little bit.

Malfoy's mind was racing, and it just blurted out of him. "Does Weasley fancy Granger?" 

Harry looked somewhat taken aback, but answered as if it had always been obvious.

"Yeah, why do you care?" asked Harry. Malfoy began to get angry, but he couldn't show it. For all he knew, Weasley could be sweeping Hermione off of her feet and promising her a love that she had never been given before, if that existed.

Draco chose to chuckle and say, "Oh, I dunno, I just thought how ugly their kids would be."

Harry glared loathingly at Malfoy, and then curiously at Ron and Hermione. A grin spread across his face as he watched Ron hold her. "Perfect…" whispered Harry.

Harry looked by the grand entrance, and spotted a thin, brunette by with streaks of red and hazel eyes. _Ah…_ thought Harry. _Sam…_

"Well, Malfoy, if you'll excuse me, I've got a girlfriend to meet. I hope you have fun getting rid of that black eye this evening," said Harry cheerfully. 

Harry ran off toward Sam, and Draco was left with his two idiot cronies to watch his girlfriend hug another guy.

"Oh, thank you, Ron. You always seem to make me happy these days…" said Hermione quietly.

"No trouble Hermione," said Ron as he reluctantly began to let her go. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Hermione giggled at this and said, "Ron, I must say, that's _really_ cheesy."

Ron chuckled and looked at the girl he secretly loved. "Yeah, I know…"

Hermione looked at Ron. There was certainly something different about him, a different kind of, _air_ I suppose you could call it. Not that Hermione was seriously attracted to him or anything, but Ron had grown from an immature, shallow boy, to a normal guy, possibly a _man_!

That thought made Hermione shudder, and she pretended it never occurred to her.

_Good…_ thought Draco as his eyes followed Hermione. _That Weasley bloke's got his hands off of Hermione._.

Draco stood up more straightly and resumed his usual poise. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him oddly as if he had been making a strange face.

"What are you two standing around for? Go on! Go away!" screeched Draco. His two frightened cronies looked at him again, but this time, with fear, and ran away as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast.

_Now…_ thought Draco. _There must be a way to figure out how to apologize to Hermione without Weasley seeing. I've _got _to get her away from him!_

"Oh no…" said Ron looking down at his watch. "I'm late for detention with Snape. I've got to go-"

"You've gotten detention? How?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I was trying to curse the bathroom by the dungeons so that whenever a Slytherin needed to do their business, they would just leave with bladders that were twice as full as they were when they entered…"

"And you got caught?" asked Hermione giggling.

"Well, yeah. I did," said Ron. Hermione bid him farewell, and watched him run toward the castle, and let out a large sigh of relief. _Ah, I've done it again._

Malfoy spotted Ron leave Hermione by herself, and he watched as Hermione wondered aimlessly around. She didn't look as if she had just fallen in love; she didn't look _too_ angry; she seemed, actually, expressionless.

Draco saw this as his chance. He took out a piece of paper and wrote,

_Dear Hermione,  
I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I swear. You know I love you, and I want to talk to you. Soon. Go to the Room of Requirement tonight at eight o'clock. It'll be quiet, and nobody will know we're there. We'll be able to talk for as long as we want! Use your badge, it'll make things easier if you get caught.  
Love,  
Draco_

Draco read over the note, folded it, and started to walk briskly toward Hermione.

Hermione felt slightly better. She had herself convinced that Draco didn't mean it, and she knew so when she saw him walk toward her. She imagined what he was going to do in the few seconds that she watched him walk. She imagined him walking over and hugging her, and saying how sorry he was, right there, that moment.

But that didn't happen.

He walked past her, and seemingly did nothing. Hermione felt perplexed, and looked at him disbelievingly. What now? What was Hermione to do? Watch Draco walk away?

As she continued to watch, Draco turned his head and spotted that Hermione hadn't picked up the note. He walked over, slightly frustrated, and put on his usual scowl. He walked over to Hermione and put himself a mere inch from her.

"Read the note, Granger," demanded Draco. Hermione stared at him for a moment, confused. Draco nodded his head toward the ground, and there laid the note he had just written a minute ago.

Hermione did as Draco told her to do in the note, and was relived to read that he was sorry and that he didn't mean it. She began to grin as she walked down the corridor to enter the room that she had known so well from what felt like forever ago.

She reached the door, which already seemed to have been open, and she knew what lay ahead of her. 

She reached for the doorknob with a slight tingling sensation in her fingers. What was there ahead of her exactly? All she knew was that Draco was in that room, and that they would be alone together with out a problem, for the first time.  
The two had always been too gullible to use the Room of Requirement before, and Hermione wasn't even sure if Draco knew where it was at the time.

She turned the doorknob and the door swung open.

Draco was sitting on a large, black, plushy couch in the dark, watching a crackling fire. Hermione felt that the setting actually seamed relatively romantic, and entered the room.

Draco's head shot up when Hermione opened the door. The first thing he did was stand up and walk over to her, forgetting everything: what happened today, how Hermione punched him (leaving him with a large bump on his face) , and even how she had her arms around Ron Weasley.

He placed his hand on her face and caressed her cheek. "My heart lifts every time I see you, Hermione," said Draco.

"Me too love, me too…" sighed Hermione.

Draco moved his hand down from her cheek to her neck, and pulled her toward him. He kissed her with every bit of passion he could muster, and she responded with the same feeling.

"Oh, Hermione, you scared me…" said Draco. Hermione looked at Draco oddly.

"_I_ scared _you?_ You were the one who called me a mudblood! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you actually meant it!" cried Hermione.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry; it's just, when you were hugging Weasley, it's just, I know that..." Draco began, but he stopped himself. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to tell Hermione or not that Weasley fancied her…that might make things even _more_ complicated. He chose to keep his mouth shut.

"I got scared is all…" said Draco definitely.

"Scared? Scared of what? That Ron would swoop me off of my feet or something?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Yes, Hermione. That's _exactly_ what I was afraid of!" exclaimed Draco as the flames hit his face at a strange angle, making him look as if he was a painting or something.

"That's why I hate this so much. This is why I hate keeping it a secret…" began Draco. "Because I know that there's that little chance that your mind will change on me, that small chance that we'll never be happy, or that we might grow apart. There's always that small chance that we might begin to hate each other again."

Draco walked over to Hermione and grabbed her shoulders in his hands, bending down to her so they could be eye-level. "I don't want to lose you, Hermione," he began. "I love you too much. We have to let it out! We _have_ to Hermione! It's the only way anyone will ever understand!" 

"No Draco! That's exactly what we _can't_ do!" yelled Hermione with a worried look on her face. "Your father will never-"

"Hermione! Don't you understand? _I don't care about my father!_" cried Draco. "I don't care anymore! Don't you understand? I love you too much to care about him! He killed a four year old, and he's killed more then that. Why should it matter what he thinks?"

"Because love, he's your _father!_" said Hermione.

"No he's not! My father's _dead_ to me, I hate him Hermione, and I can't _believe_ he's controlling you! He's controlling your opinion on our relationship! He's controlling you like he controlled me my whole life!" yelled Draco.

Draco's heart was racing, and he went back to the black couch, and sat down with his head in his hands. He began to sob slightly, and Hermione's heart sunk.

She ran over to him, and began to mumble, "I'm sorry love, I'm sorry…" while hugging him. She began to kiss him, and she felt as if she had fallen in love with him all over again. Her hand reached for the top button of his shirt, and they paused for a moment.

Draco looked shocked, but he kept his eyes on her, and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Hermione grinned, and looked at him lovingly. She bent down to his ear and whispered, "Yes…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Seeing

**Seeing**

Hermione walked down the corridor the next Monday morning, even more confused than she was before. She simply couldn't decide whether or not to tell Harry and Ron about everything. She loved Draco, and she wanted to respect his wishes, but simply couldn't.

Her head was else where, and she couldn't think about anything except what had happened that Saturday. Her heart drifted when she thought about what happened in the Room of Requirement. How they explored each other in a way they never had before.

_But that…_ she thought, _Should not influence my opinion_.

But it did.

Hermione thought for hours about how to tell Harry and Ron, because she knew she had to. Casually mention it? No, that certainly wouldn't work. Hear-felt letter! No, that wouldn't do. Letters are dreadful things, you could simply look at it and feel the dreadful news being broken to you for the first time. Should she simply pull them aside, and have a talk with her two best friends? No.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them, was Hermione's final decision. _I'll wait for the right moment,_ she thought. 

And Hermione did wait, for three months. It was April, and her and Draco weren't exactly the perfect couple they were at the beginning of the story. Although they still loved each other very much, and the concept of separating never even crosses their minds, Draco was constantly pressuring Hermione to tell Harry and Ron. But Hermione continued to put it off, she was too afraid.

Today, was another one of those days. Hermione and Draco were out on the Charms balcony again, just as they were about a year ago, only this time, there was no rain for Hermione to feel. It was bright and sunny, and she was staring at the grounds below.

"So," began Draco. "Have you thought of how you're going to tell them yet?" 

"Draco, please, I don't want to think about-"

"Hermione, you've got to stop avoiding this. You promised me you'd tell them, you _promised_ that you'd let them know about everything…"

"Promises can't always be kept, Draco, you know that," sighed Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione again. He was sick of arguing about this. It was selfish of him, and he knew it.

"Hermione, do _you_ want to tell them?" asked Draco. Hermione stared at Draco for a moment, and said quietly, "Well, no, not really…"

"Then you don't have to say anything to them. You can wait, if you feel it's better that way," said Draco.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Every doubt she ever had about Draco, every worry that he might turn on her, went away. It all went away, and she _knew_ that this Draco was real, that this Draco loved her more then anything in the world.

"Really?" gasped Hermione. Draco grinned, and nodded. Hermione was over whelmed with happiness, and she ran into Draco arms and kissed him passionately. The moment felt perfect, everything, even though they were still a secret, even though they were never going to tell anyone, the moment seemed wonderful.

But it was too wonderful.

"What the bloody hell is this?" came a familiar voice. Draco and Hermione stopped to see who it was, and to their horror, it was one of the last people that they wanted to see right now.

It was Harry. 

"I don't want to hear a bloody word out of your mouth, Hermione!" yelled Harry as he stormed down the hall. Hermione was chasing him. 

"Harry, please! Listen to me! I need to explain!" yelled Hermione.

"Don't worry, Hermione, it's clear as day to me! You're all over that slime-ball, and that's all I needed to know!" cried Harry.

"But, Harry, you need to _understand!_ Things are different, they're _complicated…_" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk to you, okay? You're a _traitor_! You know that I have to tell-

"Harry, you can't tell _anyone_!" yelled Hermione as she caught up to him. "I'm going to do that, but not yet. It's not the right time," sighed Hermione.

"But, you're with _Malfoy!_ How can you be with Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"It's a long story, but he's not what we always thought he was, Harry…" began Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, that's rich…" said Harry.

"Maybe if you'd just _listen_ it would make a little bit more sense!" said Hermione loudly.

"Fine, Hermione, I'll listen to your little story, but it better be good…" said Harry.

Hermione explained everything, about Jonathon Temple, about Draco's hatred for his father, and about how wonderful Draco is.

"I still can't believe it," sighed Harry. Hermione looked at Harry, not sure whether or not he was accepting what she had told him.

"I know…" began Hermione."It's complicated, but, I _really_ love him…"

Harry looked at Hermione disbelievingly, and he began to redden.

"You _love_ him?" asked Harry. "How can you _love_ him! He's a _Slytherin_, Hermione! "His father's a _Death Eater_, his family are a bunch of _murderers!_ They pretty much killed my parents, Hermione! And you expect me just to _accept_ this? I can't do that, Hermione, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Hermione began to tear up, and she looked at Harry, and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Harry. I really am."

She slowly walked back to the balcony where she had left Draco, and saw him waiting patiently for her. Hermione broke into tears, and fell into Draco's arms, sobbing. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm _so_ sorry," Draco mumbled as Hermione sobbed.

"I'm going to loose him…" cried Hermione, and how right she was. 

Nobody seemed to be taking the news of their relationship lightly, especially Harry and Ron. They wouldn't even speak to Hermione, nor would they look at her or anything of the sort. Ron looked almost sickened by the news, like hearing it was a disease.

Draco wasn't having a very easy time either. The Slytherins completely turned on him, even Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was acted even more cruelly to Hermione than before, although Hermione could care less about the Slytherins. Draco and Hermione only seemed to have each other, and they weren't sure what to do.

The only positive side to it was that the two were able to talk to each other more freely, and Draco didn't have to lie anymore. They were sitting under the oak tree later that May, holding each other, and talking.

"Have you spoken to Harry and Ron since-"

"No, I haven't. They hate me now Draco," sighed Hermione.

"That isn't fair…" began Draco.

"I know it's not, I told Harry everything, and he won't believe it, like you could never change," said Hermione.

"Maybe he's got a point love," said Draco.

Hermione let go of Draco and stared at him oddly. "What are you trying to say, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I think we should stop seeing each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- What Would

_What would?_

"Hermione, I think we should stop seeing each other."

Hermione's ears started ringing. Her heart began to pound, and she wasn't exactly sure if she was hearing him correctly.

"W-what?" gasped Hermione. "What- why? Why are you saying this?" cried Hermione.

"Hermione, don't you realize? We're not going to work! It was insane of us to even think we could do this, what about your friends? Your family? You know my family will never-"

"Oh, _now_ you care about your damn family, Draco? Since _when?_ What ever happened to hating them? And now you want to _leave me?_" yelled Hermione.

She began to cry hysterically, and fell into Draco's arms, and it hurt all of the more.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, it'll be better this-"

"No! No it won't be better, Draco! I love you! I _need_ you! Don't do this! Please, don't do this, I don't care about those two anymore, I _love you!_"

"Hermione, I know that's not true, I know you care about Harry and Ron, and they're _certainly_ more important than me," began Draco. 

"But, I don't want to let you go! Don't make me, please…" cried Hermione.

Draco's eyes began to water as well.

This is what Draco is thinking, right now:

He doesn't want to do this. He _really_ doesn't want to do this. He loves Hermione more than he's acting, he cares about her more than anything, he even gave her his virginity, and Draco would never do that if he didn't care about the girl. He would rather get killed, be resurrected, and killed again. But this was something he had to do for her.

He never knew what it meant to have a best friend, well, until he met Hermione, but he never had friends like Hermione had Potter and Weasley, and he knew he would rather give up Hermione than keep her from them.

That's what was going through Draco's head.

"Hermione, please, you're making this more painful than it already is…"

"Then why are you doing this!" yelled Hermione. "Don't hurt me, or yourself. I love you too much; this is killing me, Draco..."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We have to do this. I have to let you go." 

A week had passed, and June finally cam upon Hermione. This was definitely one of the hardest years of Hermione's life, especially after having her heart unexpectedly torn out.

She was sitting on the big plushy couch, studying for her Ancient Runes final, and Ron came down the stairs. He sat across from Hermione, and opened up his Advanced Charms book, but he constantly glanced at Hermione. 

They sat, studying for about a half-hour, and then Ron finally stood up, and headed for the boy's staircase, but he paused, and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I know you loved him, and I just wanted to say…" began Ron.

Hermione stared at Ron, and waited for him to finish.

"I wanted to say I was sorry, for being so mean about it. I mean, I know he had to have done something amazing for you to fall for him, right?" 

Hermione stood and gave Ron a huge bear hug. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron felt some what perplexed, but didn't continue to speak about Malfoy. 

Things were somewhat like they were before Draco. Hermione breezed through her N.E.W.T.'s , and she was forgiven by Harry and Ron. But she still felt empty.

It was as if the past two years were meaningless, that her time with Draco was only a dream, and that none of it was even real. That was the last thing Hermione wanted to feel. 

Only Harry and Ron seamed to have spotted Hermione's unhappiness, and neither of them was very sure if they could help her, and they weren't sure if they really wanted to, because they didn't want to see her with Malfoy. 

Draco was empty as well. Words could not describe his dread. He knew now that since Hermione was no longer going to be in his life, he would hate everything, forever. It's hard to justify who was having a harder time, Draco or Hermione. Personally, as the author, I would say Draco.

He had nothing. 

"I hope that I passed all of my N.E.W.T.'s," said Ron about a week before the end of Hogwarts.

"I mean, I dunno what I'll do if I can't get into Auror school that'd be dreadful, I'd have to do something terrible, like work for my brothers." Ron made a gagging motion, and managed to get Hermione to giggle. This made Ron grin, and was some what elated that he managed to make Hermione happy.

"You think you passed, Harry?" asked Ron. "Oh, I think I did alright, ever since me and Sam broke up, things aren't too easy…"

"You and Sam broke up?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Er, yeah, why?" asked Harry. "Oh, just, surprised, I thought you guys would last forever…"

Harry was taken aback, but didn't think of it any further.

Hermione began to wonder if forever love even existed, because if two of the truest couples didn't last, what couple would?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Isn't Over

_Isn't over_

"Can you believe this will be the last time we'll ever be at Hogwarts?" asked Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione stood in the Great Hall waiting for Hagrid to guide them to Hogsmeade Station.

"Yes, it is quite strange…" started Hermione, but her mind was else where, she was staring at Draco, and watching him, and wondering if he was still the same boy she loved. 

He had gone back to Crabbe and Goyle, and managed to cover up what happened with Hermione. This didn't anger Hermione in the least bit, even though he did break her heart. But there was something about him that she saw that no one else seamed to notice. He wasn't as dreadful as he was before. He hadn't treated her like shit like he used to, but he wasn't good to her either. He ignored her, actually, and Hermione wasn't sure if she would rather hear his insults, or his silence.

Hermione hadn't completely given up on Draco. She prayed every night since they broke up that he would contact her in some way. A letter, a note, something. Hermione even would be satisfied if he climbed through her window in the middle of the night…

But obviously, that day never came.

She couldn't help but watch his every move, and watch his mouth move as he spoke, or his neck move as he swallowed, or his arms flex when he lifted his luggage, anything to help her remember what they once had. 

"Come on, Hermione," came Harry's voice distantly. 

"Huh-?"

"Come on, Hagrid's here." 

Hermione nodded, and followed her two best friends. Her heart sunk with every step she took. Leaving the castle meant so much, this is where she met Harry and Ron, where she met all of her friends, her teachers.

Where she met Draco.

Tears slowly began to fall down her face, and she noticed it was quite cloudy out today. _Maybe it'll rain…_ thought Hermione.

She entered the seemingly horse-less carriages for the final time, and watched as the castle slowly shrunk. She had grown so comfortable here, even when she was sad, she had her pillow to cry into in her dormitory, she had Harry and Ron conveniently located on the other side of the tower to talk to, and she had many other people she could talk to as well. 

Trees and houses flew by the windows as the train rolled past. Hermione hadn't spoken since she got on the train. Because she was no longer Head girl, she didn't have to sit in the Head's Compartment, thankfully.

"Come on, Hermione, let's play exploding snap!" came Ginny's voice. Hermione's turned to face Ginny, and she shook her head.

"Are you sure, Hermione? You might feel better,"

"I don't want to play, Ginny, alright?" snapped Hermione. Ginny looked taken aback, but didn't bother Hermione any longer.

Hermione stared out the window, and saw that it had begun to rain heavily.

Hermione sighed deeply, and watched as the rain hit the window pane. 

"Bye, Hermione, I'll write you, okay?" asked Ron as they got on to Platform 9 ¾.

"Okay, Ron. I'll write to you too. I promise," said Hermione.

Ron gave Hermione a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

When he let go, Hermione stared at him for a moment, and Ron did the same, but he let go, and disapparted.

Harry bid Hermione farewell, gave her a hug, and did the same as Ron.

Hermione saw that Draco hadn't left yet, and that he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I didn't get my license yet, I didn't have the time, you know, my father's business and all… I have to use my broom. Go on, get out of here. I'm sick of looking at your mugs…" spat Draco. The two large boys did as they were told, and Draco ran through the Platform Barrier with his suitcase in his arms.

Hermione ran after him, leaving her luggage behind. She followed him into the pouring rain, and although the rain water was soothing, she began to tear up slightly.

"Draco! Wait!" she cried. Draco stopped and turned to see Hermione running toward him.

Hermione ran into his arms, and Draco couldn't help but smile slightly. 

"Hermione, what are you-"

"I know you still love me, Draco. I can see it. I can _feel_ it. Don't leave me, please," cried Hermione. She grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him with all the passion she had left now.

"Hermione, please, don't do this…" started Draco. Hermione felt the tears on Draco's face against her own. The two were soaked, and they both continued to hold the other in their arms.

"No, you're not leaving me, I won't let you!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, no, please. This isn't easy for me either. It's been hell these past few weeks, but I have to do this. _We_ have to do this," said Draco.

"No we don't! I _love_ you!" yelled Hermione.

"I love you too, Hermione! I never said I didn't, but me loving you, and you loving me, it won't save us no matter how much we want it to!" yelled Draco.

He let go of Hermione, and grabbed his broom. He swung his leg over it, and gave one final glance at Hermione.

Hermione saw that his face was slightly tear-stained, and she allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes as well.

"Goodbye, Hermione. I'm sorry for everything, I'll never forget you."

Draco began to zoom away, and Hermione stared at him, and began to scream,

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I PROMISE YOU, DRACO MALFOY, THIS ISN'T OVER!"

**The End**


End file.
